muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Adidas
'' with proceeds to The Gentle Barn.]] Adidas is a German sports apparel manufacturer that was founded in 1948 by Adolf "Adi" Dassler, giving the brand its name. It is also the parent company of the Adidas Group, which consists of the Reebok sportswear company, Ashworth, and Rockport. Co-founder Rudolf Dassler later established the company Puma, an early rival of Adidas. The company's clothing and shoe designs typically feature three parallel bars. 2006 line In late 2005/early 2006 Adidas re-launched their 1983 Adicolor concept, where plain white sneakers were sold in the "White Series," along with several tools with which the purchaser could creatively customize them. Special sneakers in the accompanying "Colour Series" included pop-culture icons on them such as "Kermit the Frog," "Miss Piggy," "Betty Boop," "Mr. Happy," "Trimmy," "Tron," and Muhammad Ali. The "Colour Series" officially hit stores on March 4, 2006. Special green Kermit the Frog and pink Miss Piggy training jackets featuring the characters were also part of the line. The back of the Kermit jacket reads "It's Not Easy Bein' Green" and the back of the Piggy jacket reads "The Divine Miss P." As with the sneakers, the inside of each jacket showcased sketches of the characters. Kermit the Frog also appeared in an Adicolor ad to promote the line, shot in winterly Berlin, Germany. For the 4:30 min promo he visited the Brandenburg Gate, adored the Berlin Wall, took a test run at the Olympic Stadium, mused about the arts at the Adicolor Studios, and attended Berlin fashion week on January 29, 2006, where he sat behind British girl group Sugababes. Kermit wore an outfit designed by Michael Michalsky.Bild.de - Miss Piggy ist Michalskys neue Muse - So versaut war die Fashion Week noch nie by Michael Schacht (2012-01-13) Adicolor Muppet products Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Kermit-Outside-(2005).jpg|Kermit the Frog sneakers Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Piggy-Outside-(2005).jpg|Miss Piggy sneakers (shiny tip) Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-Jacket-Kermit-Packaging-(2005).jpg|Training jacket packaging Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Kermit-Inside-(2005).jpg|Kermit the Frog sneakers Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Piggy-Inside-(2005).jpg|Miss Piggy sneakers Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-Jacket-Kermit-Front&Back-(2005).jpg|Kermit the Frog training jacket (front & back) Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Kermit-Outsole-(2005).jpg|Kermit the Frog sneaker sole Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Piggy-Outsole-(2005).jpg|Miss Piggy sneaker sole Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-Jacket-Piggy-Front&Back-(2005).jpg|Miss Piggy training jacket (front & back) Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Kermit-Backside-(2005).jpg|Kermit the Frog sneaker backside Image:Adidas-Adicolor-G4-StanSmith-Piggy-Backside-(2005).jpg|Miss Piggy sneaker backside Image:Adidas-Adicolor-Wallpaper-1048.jpg|Adicolor wallpaper offered online Adicolor Kermit promo Image:Adidas-Adicolor-Kermit-Ad-1of4-(2005).png|Kermit at the Brandenburg Gate and Berlin Wall, Image:Adidas-Adicolor-Kermit-Ad-2of4-(2005).png|at the Olympic Stadium, Image:Adidas-Adicolor-Kermit-Ad-3of4-(2005).png|at the Adicolor Studios, Image:Adidas-Adicolor-Kermit-Ad-4of4-(2005).png|and at Berlin Fashion Week. 2011 line In November 2011, Adidas offered imported Adidas Superstar 2.0 Kermit shoes and adiRise 2.0 Animal shoes shoes as a promotional tie-in with The Muppets. Beside the traditional three stripes, the green shoes feature Kermit sockliners, the phrase "The Original HipHop," and a Kermit collar over the tongue. Animal's black shoes feature a studded ankle strap, a gold lace jewel with drumstick print, a patent leather accents on strap, heel and 3-Stripes Plush collar lining inspired by Animal's fur, Animal print on the tongue and sockliner, as well as embossed drumsticks on the heel overlay. The shoes were available in men's, kids' and infant sizes. Fozzie Bear and Gonzo shoes available in kids' and infant sizes followed. Image:Adidas-Kermit-the-Frog-x-Adidas-Superstar-II-(2011).png|Men's size Superstar 2.0 Kermit Shoes Image:Adidas-Animal-x-Adidas-Adirise-II-(2011).png|Men's size adiRise 2.0 Animal shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Superstar2.0KermitKidsShoes-(2011).jpg|Kids' size Superstar 2.0 Kermit shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Adirise2.0AnimalKidsShoes-(2011).jpg|Kids' size adiRise 2.0 Animal shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Superstar2.0KermitInfantShoes-(2011).jpg|Infant size Superstar 2.0 Kermit shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Adirise2.0AnimalInfantShoes-(2011).jpg|Infant size adiRise 2.0 Animal shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Superstar2.0KermitInfantShoes-(2011)02.jpg|Front & back view of Superstar 2.0 Kermit shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Adirise2.0AnimalInfantShoes-(2011)02.jpg|Front & back view of adiRise 2.0 Animal shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Campus2.0FozzieInfantShoes-(2011).jpg|Infant size Campus 2.0 Fozzie shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-SamoaGonzoInfantShoes-(2011).jpg|Infant size Samoa Gonzo shoes Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-Campus2.0FozzieInfantShoes-(2011)02.jpg|Front & back view of Campus 2.0 Fozzie shoes including "Groucho glasses" pin Image:KidsAdidasOriginals-SamoaGonzoInfantShoes-(2011)02.jpg|Front & back view of Samoa Gonzo shoes 2012 line In late January 2012, Adidas released a series of Muppet t-shirts with stock drawings of Animal, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Kermit the Frog. Because the company misspelled Fozzie's name, the "Fozzy - Wocka! Wocka!" shirt was removed from the website quickly after the mistake was noted. Adidas 2012 shirt Animal.jpg|"Animal - Wild One!" Adidas 2012 shirt Fozzy.jpg|"Fozzy - Wocka! Wocka!" (sic) Adidas 2012 shirt Gonzo.jpg|"Gonzo - The Great" Adidas 2012 shirt Kermit.jpg|"Kermit - The Original Hip Hop" References * In 1983, an appointment calendar was released. For the July page, the Muppets are parodying Wide World of Sports, for which Statler is literally sporting an Adidas outfit. * In Sesamstrasse episode 2366, Pferd tries on a pair of sport horse shoes from "Hufidas." Sources External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fashion Category:International Muppet Clothing Category:International Commercials Category:Brand References